Electoral Divisions of Aushovia
The Kingdom of Aushovia is, for governmental purposes, divided into 146 Electoral Divisions. Each division, or seat, has a member representing it in the National Congress. These members are called Members of the National Congress or MNCs This is a partial list of seats: Electoral Divisions (and Current MNCs) Currently held by Labor * Division of Landsite (Sharyn Best) * Division of Hillcrest (Luke Challenor) * Division of Finnlay (Thomas Whick) * Division of Richards (Kelly Hanson) * Division of Prenera (Tracey Dixion) * Division of McClusky (Natarsha Roxondale) * Division of Beatrix (Rick Willits) * Division of Lauderdale (Chantal Torquay) * Division of Roxburgh (Vik Rajpal) * Division of Angas (Geri Andrews) * Division of Rameke (Shaune James) * Division of Loretto (Nathan Lewis) * Division of Carlow (Michael Lambert) * Division of Stirling (Ashlee Fox) * Division of Gallow (Victoria Cordeaux) * Division of High Peak (Quentin Rehin) * Division of Austin (Paul Potter) * Division of Burlow (Allan Paxton) * Division of Kingston (Peter Simpson) * Division of Nairne (Lisa Palmer) * Division of Innervale (Myf Thomas) * Division of Ouyen (Max Mackellar) * Division of Walhalla (David Barnet) * Division of Disere (Jason Burgess) * Division of Brecon (Melissa Kemp) * Division of Dolsoder (Adam Mobbs) * Division of Xanthia (Zoe Blackwell) * Division of Kronos (Jon DeGrasse) * Division of Castellon (Kate Evans) * Division of Gironia (Ron Douglass) * Division of Le Rejioa (Karen Spooner) * Division of Naverra (Peter Kessler) * Division of Sevillia (Evan Calgary) * Division of Zamora (Zach Timbs) * Division of Rhenial (Francis Farley) * Division of Werdenburg (George Xopolos) * Division of Isleyn (Nicholas Hobbs) * Division of Glynn (Martin Hardy) * Division of Gierble (Hugh Blackmoore) * Division of Hodginkson (Kevin Larson) * Division of Rau (Susannah La'Fevere) * Division of Lahore (Reiley Stanton) * Division of Rahonda (Terry Morris) * Division of Ceregigion (Shaun de Haute) * Division of Wrexham (David Morrison) * Division of Frente (Robert McGinnis) * Division of Pontepre (Daniel Van Der Stap) * Division of Celest (Annabell Lincon) * Division of Glamoran (Darren White) * Division of Eaton (Julia McGhan) * Division of Verlier (Greg Donaldson) * Division of Martin (Marsha Wills) * Division of Glass (Richard Foss) * Division of Shrode (Amanda Floyd) * Division of Hackett (Aaron Groser) * Division of Lordes (Eva Bennet) * Division of Wessington (Shauna Anderton) * Division of Jeriqui (Keith O'Quin) * Division of Darvishire (Kent Barnaby) * Division of Alton (Sandi Hooie) * Division of Kuchal (Andrew Peachly) * Division of Fornberg (Helen Webb) * Division of Iliania (Marita McNamara) * Division of Yarra (Kevin Rich) * Division of Larsco (Chris Dimmer) * Division of Blaenau (Doug English) * Division of Henness (Margrethe Huckenburg) * Division of Dwyfor (Dwight Lancaster) * Division of Rhordi (Molly Perkins) * Division of Meirionyd (Kevin Marshall) * Division of Francas (Rodger Harkin) * Division of Wellingworth (Laine Monpezat) * Division of Lome (Rebecca Hide) * Division of Ville (Belinda Cradle) * Division of Gascogine (Stephanie Hall) * Division of Asselle (Jonothan Biggins) * Division of Carmody (Shane Derwint-Jones) Currently held by the Conservatives * Division of Harrington (Benjamin Pyne) * Division of Stokes (Steven Hewson) * Division of Hinks (Peter Downes) * Division of Mullins (Antony Broads) * Division of Ridelle (Jarrod Menzies) * Division of Bowles (Emily Turbnull) * Division of Karleigh (David Aniston) * Division of Malinauskas (Lauren Hamilton-Boyle) * Division of Geller (Jennifer Harris) * Division of Ferguson (Mimi Nations) * Division of Hoyts (Anton Marsh) * Division of Zellen (Annette Stockard) * Division of Watchester (Des Cryer) * Division of Jandle (Sam Hastings) * Division of Northey (Norah Mbeki) * Division of Touhy (Bradley Burke) * Division of Dale (Hugh Sissons) * Division of Canterburg (Robyn Fallon) * Division of Van Reuten (Evan Niches) * Division of Princi (Tamara Bellington) * Division of Innis (Caleb McClements) * Division of Brokaw (Renee Skyler) * Division of Jenkins (Kirsty Locwood) * Division of Katoungai (Harrison Dukes) * Division of Topor (Lucas Sinclair) * Division of Conswerld (Clair Aulsbury) * Division of Mount Brayshaw (Carson Ryan) * Division of Portsea (Scott Flynn) * Division of Freeguard East (Paul Handrickson) * Division of Zerimaiah (Sasha Binghurst) * Division of Inner Hallows (Ollie Redding) * Division of Wendidale (Caroline Quinnan) * Division of Emilia (Beau Bryant) * Division of Riggs (Liam Worthington) * Division of Sardowski (Terri Botswan) * Division of Heines (Josh Hallifax) * Division of Bignal (Paul Black) * Division of Kennerath (Jane Summerton) * Division of Nikolai (Jason Whittle) * Division of Broderix (Sarah White) * Division of Ross (Prudence Powlle) * Division of Ore (Dora Langer) * Division of Cranston (Tom Riddenback) * Division of Gibbons (Jim Hue) * Division of Matron (Ted McKerrin) * Division of Amanpour (Will Brerreton) * Division of Huckfield (Wayne Farrow) * Division of Troyner (Dina Tessler) * Division of Spencer (Lorna Diamond) * Division of Unice (Edward Grove) * Division of Ferrel (Elizabth Stanbridge) * Division of Larayan (Carolyn Hill) * Division of Deep Forrest (James Lyons-Heathcotte) * Division of Youngling (Trevor Mundine) * Division of Werrahbein (Dermot Southerby) * Division of Carrohl (Lin Chang) * Division of Verona (Brett Staker) * Division of Thrope (Evan Ortenga) * Division of Moar (Mike Smitten) * Division of Sevestine (Steven Snedden) * Division of Huxly (Allanah O'Callahan) Currently held by The Greens * Division of Freeguard West (Bill Corrington) * Division of Jepettoh (Emilia Rawdy) * Division of Garrick (Fern Lyncropt) * Division of Shriver (Phillip Dermet) Currently held by the Centralists * Division of Duncan (Brian Jones) * Division of Granger (Ian Gillings) Currently held by Independents * Division of Beales (Rachel Hazlehurst) * Division of Shelton (Jamie Preston) Category:Aushovia